


Scribbles

by dokidokidk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins AU, College AU, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Neighbor au, Omegaverse, Soulmate AU, Vampire AU, and they are not connected to each other unless stated otherwise, details are different for each chapter, suggested sexual situation in some chapters, universe list:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: There has to be a better way to say I love you than just blurting it out to a totally unsuspecting and confused stranger frozen at his front door right?or Soonyoung is convinced falling in love is not exactly the healthiest thing to do but he is still going to do it for Seokmin anyway.  Prompt: “You live in the apartment above me and everyday I can hear you singing in the shower but you’re really good and it makes my day” AUSeokmin x Soonyoung. Neighbor AU. Seoksoon AU collection.





	1. Put a Ring on It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung wanted to get hitched, Seokmin was very confused.  
> Universe: Domestic; roommates.  
> Prompt: "Will you marry me?" "Like... As friends?"
> 
> I feel like seoksoon are those kind of friends that are so questionably close to each other and making everyone ships them but they don't even realize they are practically dating until someone point it out lol. Also, friends with benefit is not considered a warning right..

The question came out of nowhere.

They were watching Angry Bird the movie, cuddled up on an old couch in a dimly lit room, a bowl of buttery popcorn that was nearly empty sandwiched between their thighs. Seokmin laughed out loud when Red’s exploded in front of his potential client when Soonyoung poked his neck.

“Hey”

Seokmin, eyes on screen and still grinning, raised an eyebrow in question. He didn’t even turn around to face the other properly, “Hm?”

“Let’s get married.”

The black haired man turned around, eyes widened comically, “What?”

Soonyoung sighed, “Will you marry me?”

Seokmin, hand frozen halfway to the popcorn bowl, turned with a deer in headlight look, "Like.. as friends?" 

“No,” Soonyoung easily stole the last piece of snack from Seokmin’s limp grip and popped it inside his mouth, he chewed slowly before continued, "Like as the classic husband and wife."

“You are not even my boyfriend.”

“We live together.”

“It’s called roommates!”

“We had sex, frequently and passionately.”

“Sex is fun,” Seokmin scrunched up his forehead before looking down with disappointment to his empty hand, “I thought we agreed for no string attached.”

“We did, but I kinda want to get hitched to you." 

“Why?”

Soonyoung shrugged, “Because you cook for me?”

Seokmin’s hand feel down dejectedly, “You burn water Soonyoung-hyung.”

"You get the point then,” The blond licked the salt off his fingertips one by one, “You should marry me and keep me forever before i burn our apartment down."

Seokmin eyes followed every movement of the red tongue, he gulped down, “Not good enough reason.”

“We never fight?” Soonyoung hummed as he mentally did the math, “Seven years and counting, i think we are the most compatible person for one another." 

“Good point.”

“Also I think I am in love with you.” His tone was way too cheerful for the statement, “So.. Marry me?”

Seokmin watched the other carefully. Soonyoung’s eyes was as playful as ever, as if he didn’t just ask the younger what probably was the most important question in his life. He had his lips quirked up, showing tiny bit of his teeth, showing the kind of smile that the younger secretly adored.

His blond hair was a mess but it looked fluffy, judging from the minty scent, probably because he stole Seokmin’s shampoo from his shower earlier. He _always_ did. Seokmin honestly had no idea why he kept buying shampoo that fitted the older’s hair more than his own.

Soonyoung wore his shirt, _again_. He always did that whenever he was too lazy to do his own laundry. Seokmin tilted his head at the hot mess in front of him, wondering how the blond would survive living alone without him to take care of everything. He couldn’t even cook for heaven’s sake, Soonyoung probably would end up being the classic single and messy bachelor and also would be constantly hungry.

Seokmin blinked when Soonyoung’s face slowly became sad, waiting too long for his answer. And everything just clicked, he didn’t mind spending the rest of his life with this painfully attractive hot mess.

"I want proper dinner first.”

Soonyoung positively beamed, “Deal.”

“How do you know,” Soonyoung paused the movie before stand up and picked the empty bowl, he stopped moving and paid attention to the younger, “That you are in love with me?”

“Jihoon told me actually, said i was jealous when i stared way too hard at you talking to Yuju-sshi earlier today,” Soonyoung bit his lower lips and looked up when he tried to remember, “Spent lunch time thinking about what he said before i came to the lovely conclusion,” he looked back at Seokmin and nodded, “We should thank him tomorrow.”

Seokmin thought about every time he saw that one senior with kitty lips flirted with Soonyoung, about the voice inside his head screaming about how Soonyoung was _his_ and his alone. It was nice to know that apparently it was called jealousy, “You have to buy me a ring.”

Soonyoung winked before he walked to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are much loved and appreciated ♡


	2. Wild Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin thought red blush slowly blossoming on Soonyoung’s cheeks was the cutest thing in the entire world, Soonyoung disagreed.  
> Universe: canon; concert's backstage
> 
> So the original idea was Seoksoon's super cute, barely there but definitely there height difference. It ended up with blush and kisses.. nice.

They were waiting for their cue to go on stage, standing close to each other in the middle of busy, buzzing people.  

“Did you hear their scream? It was so loud and awesome!”

Soonyoung’s words streamed out really fast because of his excitement. Seokmin smiled warmly at the one standing in front of him because he was also so happy about their first concert schedule turned out to be a huge success.

“I can’t believe they screamed so much! I mean I know we are popular,” Soonyoung chuckled lightly, “But i don’t know we are _that_ popular.”

“I heard your name a lot in the screams.”

Soonyoung laughed at his flat toned comment before chattered again. Seokmin tilted his head down a bit to watch the way the older adorable face just lit up happily as the time went. He began using hand gestures to express his feeling, cute fingers dancing in front of his chest.

Why Soonyoung felt so small and cute compared to himself anyway? 

There was sweats around his neck, making the color of the collar slightly change. It was understandable, after all they were in the middle of their last section of the concert. Soonyoung’s blue hair was also soaked in sweat, giving out the slightly wet looks. It reminded Seokmin of how his hair usually looked after Soonyoung took a shower, where his hair was still slightly wet and sometimes still dripping water as the older toweling it dry.

He looked so sexy like that, it was one of Seokmin’s favorite looks on his boyfriend.

“I hope they are all have enough water and be okay though, two hours of constantly screaming is not good for anyone’s throat,” The blue haired one pouted a bit before continued, “How did you managed to do that yesterday?”

“I had a good luck charm.”

“What good luck charm?” Soonyoung's pout melted into a sneer when the thought crossed his mind, “I swear i will throw your cliche self to the stage if you said _carat’s love and adoration._ ”

"That is one of the reason we are able to be here right now,” Seokmin smirked, “But that is not what i have in mind.”

Soonyoung stared some more before he gave up, knowing full well that Seokmin wouldn’t explain further. He looked around instead, hoping to see a cue from the backstage director that they would go on stage right about now. He was so going to grilled that detail out of his boyfriend, but he had to do that later that night.

Seokmin continued to focus on the other. The make up noona already did touch up on them earlier and he could see a slight smudge of liptint on the corner of Soonyoung’s lips. He unconsciously leaned closer for a better look, who thought it was a good idea to put on rosy pink on his boyfriend anyway? He should really thank them because it looked fantastic on the blue haired boy’s fair skin, making his lips looked so soft and very, _very kissable.._

Suddenly Soonyoung turned his head, “What are you-”

_Chu~_

The warmth on his lips immediately went away as fast as it came when the older jerked back. Seokmin leaned backward to see Soonyoung holding his palm over his lips, “What did you do?”

Seokmin grinned, feeling proud after seeing red started to stain the dancer’s cheeks. He looked so adorable like that, all defensive and ruffled. The vocalist wanted nothing more than to spoil his boyfriend rotten at the very moment, “Kissing you?”

“Why?”

“I like kissing you,” Seokmin laughed lightly when the other gave him an incredulous look, “Accidentally, it was also my favorite and most effective good luck charm that we talked about earlier,”  The vocalist nodded, trying to look serious before his grin broke, ruining his fake acting, “I kind of need to do that.”

Soonyoung stride closer before hit on the younger chest, hard, “Idiot!”

“Well, at least I am your idiot,” Seokmin’s pained cringe turned into a smile when he saw Soonyoung’s body shook in laughter, making him unconsciously moved closer to the younger. Seokmin held him closer for a while, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s small frame felt in his arms, before ruffling the blue mop, “Am i forgiven?”

Seokmin felt the subtle nod on his chest as he saw their stage director waving at their direction from the corner of his eyes, he gently pulled the other away, “Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are much loved and appreciated ♡


	3. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Seokmin listened to his heart.  
> Universe: Assassin!Seokmin x Heir!Soonyoung  
> Warning: mention of suicide, slightly questionable part in the middle, flashbacks  
> Prompt: DK who leads a life of organised crime x Hoshi - the son of a billionaire - who he has come to love but has to kill (original by @vallune) 
> 
> The italics parts are flashbacks, i hope it's not confusing to read.  
> had tons of fun with this, i miss writing darker AU lol.

_“So you are my new bodyguard?” The man smiled, thin eyes were lost the moment those chubby cheeks went up alongside with the corner of his lips, “Seokmin right? Please take care of me!”_

Seokmin looked at the peacefully sleeping brunette on the backseat, cheeks got even more mushed to the window as the time went but it did nothing to disturb his slumber.

Why did it have to end this way?

 _“You are the first one that is around my age,” He, Soonyoung, chattered on. He linked his arm to Seokmin so he could dragged the black haired man freely around the house, uncaring of at least three other bodyguards following them through the whole house touring. It was quite a sight really, an excited brunette pulling the arm of someone so stiff around, “Father always hired old boring men before, i hope you are way more fun than them.”_  

The mission was to kill the only heir of the Kwon family. Get close, quick kill, and leave no trace behind. It was easy for the first part; Kwon Soonyoung was an adorable, innocent, and  _naive_  guy a year older than him, a typical sheltered child that always got everything he ever wanted.

Apparently everything excluded friend, for the moment he laid his eyes on Seokmin he immediately latched on and never let go.

_“I am so glad you decided to stay Seokmin,” They were on their way to college when Soonyoung leaned on the back of his driver seat, excitedly telling things right to his ear. It had been a month since he worked for the Kwon family, and he was at the point where he was trusted enough to be left to take care of the young master alone. Seokmin had seen how sad and lonely his life actually was, even tough it was probably a life a lot of people dreamed of, “I am so tired of having to adapt to new bodyguards just because father is too paranoid to trust people around me.”_

His life certainly was not how Seokmin wanted it to be. After all, nobody wanted be a killer for a living.

It was all started when his parents left them alone, penniless and in so many debts. They wanted to kill him and his sister at first, but once they saw how attractive the Lee siblings were and how smooth they could handle their words, they decided to offer them a place in their organization, as trained assassins.

Deep inside, he would always regret that decision. But as an old saying said, it was kill or to be killed.

_“You know my boring story now,” Soonyoung laughed, as if he didn’t just spill how depressing his life as the heir of a billionaire businessman was, “What’s your life story?”_

Seokmin considered everything related to his missions was easy. He had done it countless time before; charmed his way to the target, used any means necessary to get closer. Killed them somewhere remote, and cleaned the evidences that were left behind. 

Wash, rinse, and repeat.

The trouble came when Soonyoung got closer to him, got clingier. There was desperation in his voice every night when he asked the younger to stay around. The way he flinched every time their skin touched, before the brunette tried to put as much distance as possible, told the story clearly.

Seokmin was not stupid; he knew Soonyoung had fallen in love.

_“I-” Soonyoung dropped his head down, Seokmin could barely see the blush slowly stained his cheeks, “I love you,” He looked up and the younger had never saw such sincerity in anyone’s eyes before, “Don’t leave me alone.”_

He said no, and there was an unexplainable ache in his chest when he did it. Soonyoung immediately distanced himself, becoming the cheerful but slightly dead-inside-man that he met at their first meeting. The problem dragged on when Soonyoung’s father wanted to fire him for his sudden _incapability._

He jeopardized his mission and Seokmin was not okay with that.

_His fists tightened on his hair, on the same pace as Soonyoung breathed out a satisfied moan in his ear. The fingers uncurled slowly as the older leaned back on the pillow, satiated and out of breath. Seokmin tried to back down only to find the other fastened his legs around his hip. Soonyoung interlaced his fingers at the back of his neck and pulled him closer, making a determined face only a spoiled rich brat knew how, “I am going to keep you forever.”_

The mission sailed smoothly after that, it didn’t take long before Seokmin managed to shake off all of the trackers Soonyoung’s father put on him. His feelings didn’t even waver even when the older got more and more attached to him. They always did that, Seokmin was a very lovable person and they always fell too hard.

It didn’t explain why he kept on delaying the kill, making reasons one after another when his sister called. He had delayed it for  _weeks._

Seokmin thought it was pity at first, but when he realized what his feeling actually was, it was already too late.

_“Father finally allowed me to go to that arcade you used to come and play when you were growing up,” Soonyoung beamed at him, making Seokmin’s chest clenched uncomfortably. It was the first time that has ever happened, he was so used to tell lies with a smile and zero feeling, “It’s going to be fun!”_

Seokmin pulled on the end of the white glove with his teeth, he spread his fingers a few times before putting it back on the wheel. The black haired man slowly pulled over to the side of the road, parked the car in the middle of a slum area, definitely not the gaming area that he promised the older earlier.

He picked the loaded gun carefully before aiming at the man sleeping on the backseat. It was going to be simple; a shot, a short run, and he’s good. Nobody there would care about the sound of a gunshot, they’d probably gossip about it over tomorrow’s morning paper, big eye-catching headline about how the heir of Kwon family was a depressed child that ended his life with suicide.

It was supposed to be simple, it was supposed to be easy.

Seokmin stared at the barrel and he couldn't pull the trigger.

“Do it.”

Seokmin lowered his hand slightly and saw Soonyoung has already awakened. He tried to open his mouth but the older beat him to it, “I already know.”

He frowned, “Do you want to die?”

“Not really,” The brunette yawned before continued, “But you want me to.”

Seokmin raised an eyebrow because he sounded so bored, as if he was complaining about his morning class and not talking about his life, “I am asking about what you want.”

“I had a lot of fun with you,” Soonyoung raised his arm and put his elbow on the window shield before leaning on his palm, his tone was still so indifference, “I had a good life, that’s enough.”

Seokmin watched the palm laid on the jeans clad lap slowly trembled before the owner made a fist to hide it. He could see a clear tear pricked on the corner of Soonyoung’s eyes, making his whole mind went haywire.

The younger dropped the gun on the shotgun seat and started the engine, bringing the car back to live before he urgently stepped on the pedal gas. He could see Soonyoung’s confused face from the rear view mirror as he reached out for his phone to call his sister. The call connected and he began ranting to the speaker.

They all were going to be in so much trouble for the stunt he just pulled.

But Seokmin was in love, consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are appreciated ♡


	4. Husband Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung’s sleep muddled brain helpfully provided an absolutely unnecessary thought that morning: Lee Seokmin would make a perfect girlfriend  
> Universe: Canon; domestic  
> Prompt: They hadn’t been doing anything important, nothing special or spectacular or out of the ordinary. It was when he looked over and saw his silhouette across from him, was when he realized he could love him. 
> 
> I am 100% for headcanon where Seokmin tempts Soonyoung into the land of the awake with coffee every single morning, it's his official duty at the dorm because Soon will actually wake up if he is the one that do it. He is Soonyoung's personal coffee maker.

 

It was an ordinary morning. Soonyoung was sitting by the table on the kitchen, cocooned inside a thin ladybug patterned blanket that he dragged from the bedroom and could barely open his eyes, when the thought crossed his mind. 

_Wouldn’t that be nice if he had a girlfriend that take care of him every morning?_

A girl with long silky black hair, beautiful tan skin, and adorable eyesmile. Slightly toned legs connected to a not-so-thin body and gorgeous, gorgeous face. She should be able to cook too because Soonyoung couldn’t cook to save his life, and being cooked for and fed by cute girlfriends were pretty much every guy’s dating life fantasy. 

Also strong and beautiful voice. Because to Soonyoung, beautiful voice is _a weakness._

It was a ridiculous idea. He was a nobody just yet, and honestly having some girl scandal was not how he wanted the public to know his name. He blamed the lack of coffee on his system. That and the long, girly talk that he had with the other members last night. 

It started when Chan asking about girls to him. Bless his pure and innocent maknae soul. Somehow it ended up with all of them sitting in a circle and talking about type and which female idol they’d like to date. Jihoon got the worst tease in his life, courtesy of Seungkwan and himself. Wonwoo and Mingyu got teased about a certain pretty label-mate noona that had a stage with them, and everyone else was just complaining about their lack of romantic life. 

Seokmin, of course, got teased a lot about his general awkwardness around pretty girls. 

Soonyoung looked up from his staring-at-the-table musing to Seokmin calling his name. The bright sunshine smile welcomed him to the real world as the younger put a cup of coffee in front of him, “Good morning!”

He downed half of the content, burning his tongue in the process, but felt alive once again. He silently thanking the younger because Seokmin and his ability to make him tasted heaven on his tongue was everything. “How are you so bright at six in the morning?”

Seokmin laughed at the grumbled complain, loud and filling the empty kitchen with happiness, “Is that my blanket?”

Soonyoung tightened the blanket around his torso before mustering his best defensive tone, “Yes.”

“Did you take it from my bed?”

“Your blanket is softer than mine, how could you blame me for taking it?” 

“I’ll buy you the same one the next time we can go back home,” Seokmin’s smile mirrored Soonyoung’s as soon as the older beamed at him, he turned around and started the stove, “Just stop stealing mine.”

Between nursing the glass and staring at Seokmin’s back as he was cooking everyone’s breakfast, Soonyoung’s mind began to wander again. Seokmin would make a pretty decent, scratch that, Seokmin would make a great girlfriend. 

He, along with Seungcheol, woke everyone up almost every morning. Then cook breakfast way more often than his schedule should be. He was just so caring and nice, he always up to help any members anytime. Seokmin was the brightest person Soonyoung had ever met in his entire life, not to mention one of the most attractive too. 

Yep, Lee Seokmin would make a _perfect_ girlfriend. 

Maybe he should have given the younger name when Minghao asked him about his type last night. It was not like he’d be lying about it. 

 After all, if Seokmin was a girl, Soonyoung would date him in a heartbeat.


	5. Melted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omega knew it was all in his head yet the heat in his stomach went ablaze the very first time Seokmin touched his skin.  
> Universe: Alpha!Seokmin x Omega!Soonyoung; bar AU  
> Warning: THIS ONE IS RATED M; very vague rated scenes, implied soonhui
> 
> Plot? What plot? The real reason for this is someone keep telling me ideas about whiny and needy omega Soonyoung and i can't resist the temptation, also you are more than welcome to talk about alpha Seokmin anytime to me.

Soonyoung didn’t want to be there at first.

Jun practically dragged him out of his apartment earlier, saying things like ‘you need to get a boyfriend’, 'or at least a proper date’, and 'I am not helping you through another heat again.'

He had toys; he could survive without the help from the alpha at all.

The bar was okay, it had classy design and the drinks he had so far were good. Soonyoung would actually be okay to be there if he didn’t have to stare at Jun trying to woo a cute Chinese beta since the first time they arrived.

Soonyoung tore his bored staring and looked at the stage; there was a different band on stage now. He was sitting pretty far from the stage to see clearly all of them and he could only see one of their guitarists, a hot blonde mix blood. 

“Good night.” 

The guitarist and the painfully attractive vocalist that made Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat the moment he opened his mouth.

“My name is Seokmin of Seventeen,” He smiled, eyes forming twins of pretty crescent. He looked a little bashful and it made Soonyoung immediately wanted to come closer and assured him that everything was going to be just fine. The vocalist looked back to his band mates, making sure everything was ready before continued, “Enjoy yourself.”

Soonyoung leaned back to his seat. This Seokmin guy looked like a cute, well-mannered beta with a very nice voice. He was totally his type if he was not so desperate for an alpha at the moment. The blond’s heat was due in any moment and he was not fond of the idea of spending it alone.

He would manage alone obviously, but he would rather spend it with warm body to keep him company.

“He is hot isn’t he?” Soonyoung turned his head to see Jun had come closer. He raised an eyebrow to the empty seat previously occupied with the beta but the older interrupted before he could ask, “The vocalist, Seokmin.”

“I thought you like them cute,” Soonyoung shifted away, even the other hot breath was making him uncomfortable. He had absolutely no feeling whatsoever but Jun was still a stunning alpha. Being so close to his scent  _affected_  him, “Like the last prey that just ran away.”

“Minghao is getting more drinks,” Jun rolled his eyes; Soonyoung smirked at the annoyed tone he used. The older was so easily ruffled one would think he was an omega if his presence wasn’t so strong, “I won’t do him but Seokmin is still an eye candy, look at the stage!”

Seokmin hadn’t sing yet, the song was started with rap verse and he was watching a dark haired rapper standing next to him with small smile on his lips. His fingers drummed along with the melody on the microphone.

He fingers were really nice, long and lean. The kind of fingers that would look fantastic on a guitar or a piano.

_Soonyoung could feel his fingertips ghosting over the button of his shirt, slowly inching closer and popped them open. He could hear his labored breathing, lips slightly open as the owner looked up. The blond saw his eyes, unfocused and half hidden under the black fringe, "Is this okay?”_

“Hey!”

Soonyoung jerked back when Jun pulled his arm. He looked at the other concerned eyes, “Are you okay Soonyoung?”

“I am,” He lost connection with reality for a moment, what did just happen? “Do i look sick or something?”

Jun said nothing; he withdrew hand and concentrated back to the show. Seokmin ran his hand through the slicked black hair before he sang, frame moving closer to the microphone stand and his whole demeanor  _changed_ the moment he belted out the lyrics. The vocalist’s gaze turned darker as he swept it across the room, sinful smirk playing on his lips.

Their eyes met for a second and Soonyoung felt his heart hammering faster in his rib cage.

_His lips peppering kisses on the side of Soonyoung’s jaw, leaving trail of burning heat in their wake. His hand cupping his nape slowly went down, moving underneath and drawing needy whines from him. Soonyoung could feel Seokmin's smirk on his neck when that hand finally reached his abdomen, where the muscles contracted and a gasp escaped his own lips._

_He whispered right before he pushed him to the bed, teeth barely grazed the skin,_ _“Eager aren’t you?”_

The blond felt sudden cold on his forearm. He looked down to see a hand slide a drink across the table, bumped it against his skin. Minghao was looking at him with caution in his eyes, knitted eyebrows looking so out of place in his cute face, “You are sweating.”

Soonyoung actually felt sweat running down his shirt when the younger said it. He could also feel his face was flushed up and over heated. Why the room felt so suffocating and hot anyway?

“Yeah,” He reached for the glass, grimacing lightly when his palm stuck uncomfortably with the wet surface, before continued, “It’s too hot in here.” 

_Everything felt too hot against his skin, the sheet, the scratchy jeans stuck around his knees, his palm on his hip even more so. Even the heat emitted from the hand pushing the pillow next to his eyes felt unbearable._

_It was too hot, it felt like his sheer scent set new flames on his body._

_Soonyoung clawed on the bare tan shoulder in front of his eyes, willing the other to move, to_ do something _. His lust hazed mind couldn’t even control what left his mouth anymore, rush of embarrassing pleas and begs. The blond tried to blindly grasp for the other zipper when Seokmin firmly stop him, grinning with satisfaction over how much he managed to mess him up, “Be patient.”_

_He almost screamed in frustration._

_Please do something, before the fire melted him from the inside._

The touch jolted him again, Jun looked accusingly now, “You zoned out again, what happened?”

“Nothing.” Soonyoung almost outwardly cringed at how defensive he sounded. He felt his body slowly demanding him to do things, to strip everything bare and let the cool air touched his overheated skin, to find anyone that wiling to feed the hunger in his core, someone strong enough that would take care of him. It was easy to tell what was happening once Soonyoung really felt.

The older raised an eyebrow at him. Guess with his flushed appearance, he couldn’t really fool anyone, “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes,” He looked at the confused brunette sitting in front of him instead of the one who asked question and smiled reassuringly, “Don’t mind me.”

Jun scurried closer and Soonyoung moved further, trying to avoid him. It was too late because the moment he caught his scent and crinkled his nose, Soonyoung knew he could tell he was  _hours_  away from his heat. The older eyes the only beta on the table briefly before asking, “Should we go home?”

“I am okay” Soonyoung didn’t want to go home, not without trying to get the vocalist at least once. He wanted Seokmin, his unconsciousness had been trying to tell from the moment he set his eyes on him. It was only fair if he tried to get what he wanted. He lowered his voice, “You should really try harder for Minghao.”

The alpha chuckled before following his line of view. The vocalist took off the microphone and began strutting around the stage; voice was getting a little bit rougher from all the screaming. Veins on his tan neck were a little more visible under the white collar when it’s not covered by the stand anymore. Jun smirked, “Seokmin really got you huh.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Soonyoung sighed. He never went for a beta for his heat before, he tried once and that was not a fun experience, they were just not built to satisfy an omega. But Seokmin is different, the blond didn’t even care anymore what he was, he just  _wanted him_. Pure and simple. “Tell me he is a beta.”

“Actually,” Jun’s grin smugly, “Seokmin is an alpha.”

_“Am i hurting you?”_

_Soonyoung covered his face and laughed lightly. It was ridiculous, the look of the other’s eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, the whole attitude change the moment he let out a small pained moan. He could see Seokmin’s muscles went so rigid from the stress of holding himself back yet his eyes showed so much concern. He looked strangely adorable like that._

_The heat in his stomach simmered down a little but it was still there. Soonyoung laid his hand on Seokmin’s neck, feeling the tensed muscles underneath immediately relaxed the moment their skin connected, “Don’t move.”_

_Seokmin obeyed and stayed still when he ran his hand down carefully, watching his own pale white skin clashed_ _nicely with his darker complexion. The fascination of seeing his body unwind under his touch never flattered, the way his face softened when Soonyoung brushed his cheek was everything. He could honestly let the other have his way with his body. He was in heat for heaven’s sake, it would not even hurt. The fact that Seokmin drove him insane, so open and pliant under his fingers,_ so wiling _, didn’t help either._

_But it was nice to know that what Soonyoung wanted mattered to the other;_ _no matter how desperate he looked Seokmin didn’t force his will on him. That he had just as much control as the alpha over what was happening._

_The omega tugged the other down so he could kiss him. He felt his tongue ran smoothly on his bottom lips, silently asking for entrance. His thumb coaxing his mouth to open and the blond readily complied, sighing in contentment when the now familiar warmth and taste enveloped him once again, slowly making him forget everything else but the offered comfort. Seokmin pulled away and he could see how puffy and red his lips were. Soonyoung was certain he didn’t look much better; he probably looked even more wrecked than the alpha._

_Soonyoung moved his gaze upwards and saw Seokmin was looking at him with the same hunger as before._

“We should really go home before someone jumps you.”

Soonyoung was ready to snap back when he saw the way Jun looked. His eyes showed nothing but his gesture couldn’t lie. His was gritting his teeth, setting a definitive line on his jaw. The sweet chocolate-y scent became so strong if Soonyoung wasn’t as used to it as he was he’d probably throw himself at the other at once. His fist clenched on the table and when Soonyoung looked back up, the other was smiling coldly, "Either you go and get him or we are going back,” Jun raised his chin slightly, the omega felt something ran down his spine from the way he glared at him now, “I can’t stand being around you if you are like this Soonyoung.”

The blond narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He didn’t expect that. Soonyoung was about to retaliate when the youngest there interrupted him with a soft ah. Minghao was gripping the edge of the table so hard, his knuckles appeared white. He could see desperation clearly on his unfocused eyes. The beta’s breaths were coming shorts already. Poor baby, both his and Jun’s pheromone must be influencing him so much, “Please.”

Sometimes, Soonyoung forgot how much his heat affected the others around him.

_Maybe it was way he dominated his world completely, maybe it was the way he steadily murmured sweet nothings all the way but when Seokmin nuzzled closer, coming down from his high and trying to ease out his breathing, all Soonyoung wanted to do was bare his neck and submit._

Soonyoung sighed dejectedly. Suppose he should go home and play alone this time. He would not want to interrupt Jun just after he managed to find someone who could stand talking to him for more than an hour. It was not like the alpha would be as perfect as his imagination made him to be anyway.

He was going to stand up when  _his_   _voice_ came from behind his back _._

“Hey.”

Seokmin was standing there, giving his blinding smile only for Soonyoung. He could see the details clearly now, his sharp nose, the arch of his jaw, even the obvious line of his broad shoulder hidden under the thin white shirt. The blond noted that he already took off black coat that he wore earlier. The vocalist was really handsome up close, Soonyoung acknowledged the other’s with a simple nod.

The black haired man walked closer. His steps halted when he caught Soonyoung’s scent, the alluringly sweet and _untaken_ scent, telling him exactly how the omega was at the moment. He smirked when he saw Seokmin subtly licked his lips before pressing them together into a thin line. He determinedly moved closer to their table and inhaled sharply, the blond could see his pupils dilated when his heat attacked his senses again, “I saw you staring.”

“Oh I am sorry,” Soonyoung stood up, he found out he was only slightly shorter than the alpha. Seokmin smelt like the first touch of rain on the ground, pines, and a tint of orchid. It was a calming kind of scent but he felt it quickly clouded his head, deliciously overwhelmed his judgment and making his knees almost buckled. Soonyoung forced the words out of his mouth, “I was enjoying the view.”

Seokmin smirked because of his answer before he reached out for his wrist, sending sparks of electricity to Soonyoung the first time his fingertips touched his skin, making him felt a new buzz of excitement deep within. A silent promise of what could happen. The alpha sounded so sure when he asked, _demanded_ , “You should tell me your name.”

Soonyoung didn’t want to be there at first, but he certainly didn’t regret coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are appreciated ♡


	6. Fast Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung was tired and Seokmin didn't want to let go.  
> Universe: Domestic; Actor!Seokmin x Choreographer!Soonyoung.  
> Warning: Break up, angst 
> 
> Here is my (sad) attempt on writing something heartbreaking. Inspired by nozason's art on twitter (I'm @dokidokiseokmin btw)

Seokmin could almost see the small fog coming out his pale lips, semi translucent white cloud visible because of the cold weather. He was wearing light grey jeans, Seokmin’s favorite, and it clashed nicely with his black turtleneck. Seokmin smiled when he saw Soonyoung raised his own fist up and blew on top of bluish nails. He didn’t even pay attention, the older was unconsciously doing it out of habit. His other hand nestled snugly inside the pocket of his jacket.

Soonyoung forgot his gloves again that night, but Seokmin didn’t offer to share his like usual. 

The younger was sure no matter how hard he blew, it didn’t really ease out the cold. But he also knew it was Soonyoung’s comforting gesture, for he was often the one receiving it. Soonyoung always covered his hands with his warm palms and slowly blew on them whenever he complained about feeling cold. The warmth from his skin helped more than his hot breath, but it certainly made Seokmin felt like he was being well taken care of. It was a really nice feeling.

They were on their way home from Soonyoung’s favorite restaurant, walking next to each other on the snow covered sidewalk. Usually Seokmin held his hand, closing the gap between before interlacing their fingers together, enjoying every single second of Sooyoung’s surprised smile when he did it. He was always surprised, they had been dating for almost a year and he was still surprised whenever Seokmin did simple gestures like that in public. 

Seokmin didn’t dare to do it that night because Soonyoung tried so hard to avoid his eyes during dinner.

He knew what was going to happen when Soonyoung asked him to eat together that morning. Their break up was something inevitable, Seokmin had known for a while but he decided to be selfish and pretended everything was okay anyway. He didn’t want to be the one who said hurtful words

They were chasing their dreams, him as an actor and Soonyoung as a choreographer. It was not easy but they both agreed to keep each other company no matter how busy they were going to be. Everything was okay at first, Seokmin always managed to go back no matter how late his drama auditions lasted and Soonyoung always made sure to sleep at his apartment every night.

Between hushed talks that last the whole night and rushed kisses in the morning, everything felt okay.

They celebrated his first movie role three months ago, and neither knew it was the first thing that break them apart. Seokmin was too tired to stay awake and wait for the other to come home after that, and it got even worse when Soonyoung finally got accepted in an entertainment company, it was like their boss who never met each other purposely made their schedule never met at all.

He knew Soonyoung tried to keep them together, and boy he did try so hard. He always tried to come to Seokmin’s set, stealing minutes between his own busy schedule. Seokmin was the one that didn’t really care, too lost in his new shiny behind the scene world to pay attention, too engrossed to answer a simple text, slowly forgetting who was the one that really mattered. He couldn’t blame the older if he grew tired of trying.

They silently drifted apart and Seokmin knew it was all his fault, and it really hurt when he realized.

He should have noticed when there was no miss calls whenever he checked his phone anymore, when the older stopped asking him to feed him every morning, when there was no more ‘how was your day?’ when they managed to see each other at night, and when Soonyoung started rejecting his touches.

Seokmin should had done something weeks ago, instead of regretting everything he didn’t do right now.

They were standing in front of his apartment building, only one road crossing away, when Soonyoung suddenly held his hands, cold fingers latched firmly around his wrist. Seokmin turned his head to see but the other stubbornly stared at the grey concrete. He half dragged him through the empty road and stopped right before the first set of stair, all while still gripping Seokmin’s wrist tight.

“We need to talk.”

Seokmin looked at his empty left hand hanging sadly on the side when he could also feel the other wrapped around his own. He really wanted to grab the lonely hand, bringing it close and kissed the cold knuckles, feeling the familiar soft skin with his lips. He moved his gaze up to see Soonyoung was staring at him.

“I am breaking up with you.”

His lips moved and the words broke his heart to pieces. 

“You don’t care about me anymore.”

He was blaming himself for not showing how much Soonyoung meant to him. He cared, Seokmin cared so much. When the other said he didn’t care, it hurt more than anything.

“I am tired of trying Seokmin.”

He wondered what he felt about him right now. Did his heart still beat faster when he saw Seokmin? Did his touch still linger on his skin? Did Seokmin’s laugh still put a smile on his face? Did Soonyoung still feel anything at all for him? Was Seokmin the only one who didn’t want to let go? 

“I am done trying.”

His apartment wouldn’t feel like home anymore, not without forgotten headbands on the bedside table, not without Soonyoung’s t-shirt laying haphazardly on his bed, not without him dancing on his socks and shorts in the kitchen, trying to make a really terrible omelette before Seokmin came and saved their breakfast.

He was going to be left lonely.

“Are you listening to me?”

Soonyoung pulled his hand and waved it in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Seokmin was staring blankly. The snow was falling and he could see speck of white on his sweater already. Thing was fallen snow on his black turtleneck was the last thing he saw before Soonyoung kissed him for the very first time last winter, the softness of his lips and the way shy happy smile bloomed after he came down from his tip toe lingered on Seokmin’s mind for a very long time. It was one of the reason why he started to love snow a little bit more each day. Now it would serve as a painful reminder of his biggest mistake.

“I am sorry.”

He looked surprised but Seokmin didn’t see it for so long. He reached out and locked his arms behind his back, he could feel the other cold lips against his bare neck when he buried his face on Soonyoung’s soft mop. Seokmin was mumbling apologies over and over again and hugging even tighter yet his frame stayed stiff in his arms. He knew it was not wanted and yet he was still holding him close, holding on his last pathetic hope that everything would be okay with an apology.

“Let me go Seokmin.”

Soonyoung took a step back before looking at him and smiled, the end of his lips barely rose. Seokmin saw a glimpse of regret in his eyes for a second before the older turned around and started to walk away, leaving him standing still under the falling snow.

“Good bye.” 

All Seokmin wanted was to feel the warmth of his hug, one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are much loved and appreciated ♡


	7. Loveless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Soonyoung never believed in colors until he met Lee Seokmin.  
> Universe: Soul mate AU; College  
> Prompt: au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate
> 
> Writing block sucks ;;

Soonyoung never believed in the concept of soul mate.

It was overrated. He always thought that it was made to sell romantic stories about first love, meet cute, and every single thing girls praised and loved. And colors; beautiful diversity of shades that made the world brighter. Soonyoung lived in a monochromatic world and it was hard to believe in something that he had never seen in his entire life.

Most people carried on without knowing who they were meant to be with for the rest of their life. Sure, some were so desperate and decided to spend their time looking, and kept on looking until the last day of their life. He never wanted to lead a life like that, he saw his parents and how they still see everything in black and white yet they had always been so happy and beautifully in love for as long as he could remember. Soonyoung never wanted too much for his own life. As long as he found someone that made him happy, he’d be content.

Then Seokmin came and turned everything he ever believed in seconds.

He met the younger when he was on duty for his dance club a few weeks to the semester, smiling to bunch of eager and bright eyed freshman handing him application forms. He saw Seokmin came with a polite smile adorning his lips before Soonyoung looked down to grab the paper, their fingers touched and everything just  _changed._ The color of his sunkissed skin was the first thing he noticed; it looked so warm and alive. The stripes of his sweater; black and was it blue? Soonyoung only found out about the name of that particular color much, much later. He tentatively reached out and held it anyway, circling his fingers around the other’s wrist, before moving his gaze upwards. Seokmin was staring at him, thin lips slightly opened in awe, before their eyes met and he smiled, bursting with happiness and setting butterflies caged in his stomach free. 

“My name is Lee Seokmin,” He laughed lightly. It was when Soonyoung promised himself he’d do everything to hear that laugh every single day, “I think I am going to bother you for a while.”

Soonyoung never believed in love at the first sight either but the existence of Lee Seokmin alone proved him wrong.

Finding his soul mate was as magical as the stories Soonyoung had been told since he was old enough to understand words. Stealing times between their classes just so they could sat down together and talk aimlessly about everything, slowly learning the name of colors they used to only read the description of. They spent most of the time arguing about the best shade of green over some borrowed library book yet Soonyoung couldn’t be happier about it.

The way Seokmin was telling stories about how he imagined the color would be when he was growing up, his eyes lit up when he laughed because he always thought his favorite old toy plane perched on his cupboard was blue but then he finally found out that it was actually red put a smile on his face. Or when Seokmin discovered a new fascination for classic art works and how they were even more beautiful now painted in colors and he just wouldn’t stop rambling about them for a week. Soonyoung willingly listened tough, he’d take everything Seokmin gave and he was still craving for more.

Even stupid thing like how Seokmin went all stiff whenever he was lying through his teeth about his recent late night video game addiction, to be fair the color schemes of those games he played were _fantastic_ , when he was supposed to study for a test. The younger spoke really fast and wouldn’t look at him straight in the eyes. Soonyoung was pretty pleased when he found out that his soul mate was a laughably terrible liar because it provided him a never ending entertainment. Then again every little thing about Seokmin affected him in some kind of ways and he didn’t mind at all.

Soonyoung was falling in love, and he was falling _hard._

It was a short day during mid-semester exam week when Seokmin told him about the color yellow and how much he liked it over lunch, sitting across one another and leaning a little bit closer so their voice could be heard over the noise of the cafeteria. That was the first time he disagreed to something the younger had ever said to him.

“I really like yellow!” His stab the fries and swab it through the mess of red sauce on the corner of his plate. Seokmin took a bite and chewed before continued, “It’s the color of joy okay, and you can’t look at I don’t know, sunflower? And suddenly become all sad and depressed,” He waved the white plastic fork menacingly, as if Soonyoung just contradicted something he said and he was ready to fight back, “It just oozes with happiness you know, just like you.” The plastic was dangerously pointing at him when he paused and grinned adorably, “And I really like you.”

He immediately looked down when what he said caught up with his brain, Seokmin rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand in embarrassment. Something just snapped within Soonyoung when he saw it. They had been dancing around each other for weeks anyway, things like terrible pickup lines and innocent touches that left lingering warmth on his skin were getting old. Who cared they were the first soul mate couple discovered this semester anyway? And the fact there was a bet going on how long it would take for them to kiss each other and half of his classmates were involved in that poll.

All Soonyoung cared about was how easy Seokmin sneaked his way to his life and seamlessly crowning himself as the center of his world.  He’d regret it for the rest of his life if he didn’t do something about the love Seokmin had blatantly offered. It was not about soul mate bond anymore.

Seokmin’s cheeks felt soft against his fingertips and his lips kind of tasted like terrible tomato sauce. Soonyoung pulled off and his own lips were tingling.

“ _You_ are the definition of happiness Seokmin,” He opened his mouth to argue before Soonyoung pecked his lips again. The younger pouted when he continued, “And you have no idea how much I want to be your yellow.”

Someone sitting on the table next to theirs cracked up, his laughter boomed through the whole room. Soonyoung pulled the other hand and ran, trying to save him before his friends started teasing them right there and then. They stop in the middle of hallway to catch their breath, Seokmin finally finished wheezing and stand straight, all while trying so hard to hold his laughter. He didn’t even ask about why they were running before talking about something else, ”I actually have exam after lunch break,” he grimaced, “Of course you just had to pull something like this right before that,” He finally looked at the older properly and  Soonyoung was trying to look as apologetic as possible. Seokmin scoffed at the poor attempt, “Talk to you later, yellow.”

They didn’t meet for the rest of the day but Seokmin called him that night. He started with complaining about how he couldn’t concentrate at all the rest of his day, immediately blaming Soonyoung for everything. He laughed when the older told him about the bet, telling him that they should have joined earlier and won all the money instead. The call lasted longer than usual, long enough to make him put his phone on loud speaker with the lowest volume, turned off the lamp in his room and properly lied down.  Soonyoung was staring at Seokmin’s picture grinning at him on the screen, his voice resonating softly from the speaker, and felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Nothing really changed between them, no grand declaration of love or new cliche nicknames for one another. The knowledge of how they belonged to each other now was enough; Soonyoung was content knowing that Seokmin would be there to catch him falling.

“Sleep well Soonyoung,” There was something different about the way he bid his good bye,  certain tenderness that made Soonyoung believed everything was really happening, finally he was not the only one pining anymore, “I will see you tomorrow.”

He was not prepared when he woke up the next morning and everything was black and white once again.


	8. Sugar and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel to have thousands of people shipping you and your boyfriend on the internet? Asks Kwon Soonyoung all about it.  
> Universe: College, vlogger!Seokmin
> 
> I'm still not over Seokmin being a total boyfriend in that one vapp rly

“Vlog? Really?”

Soonyoung doesn’t even look to the one shuffling down on the seat next to him, “Professor Kim doesn’t care whether I’m listening to him or not.”

“This is coming from someone who got an A on midterm two weeks ago,” Jun scoffs, “That’s just sad.”

“My binge studying got me an A,” He looks to the side and grins, “It’s all that matter isn’t it?”

Jun rolls his eyes before scurrying closer, “Who are you watching anyway?”

_“As you can see, I am on my way to the coffee shop right now,” Seokmin fixes the black hat with his right hand before continues, “I know I am doing this so suddenly but I woke up alone this morning and I don’t like it so I tune in live to see you guys, hope you don’t mind?” he tilts his head slightly and pouts, “Send in your questions people!”_

“It’s Se-“ Soonyoung stops midway, “Dokyeom. He is an internet personality.”

“Everybody knows him okay; I see that face all the time on twitter. I just never bothered to learn his name,” Jun drops his bag on the empty seat next to him, “Vlogging only?”

“Cover, he has awesome voice.”

The brunet frowns when Jun snatches one of his earphones. He is about to protest when the other interjects; “Let me watch too. I don’t trust your taste.”

_“I am so happy its spring! The weather is finally warm enough and I can probably wear short sleeve starting next week,” he peeks closer to the camera, “No, I do love wearing warm winter clothes. I just hate doing the laundry.”  Seokmin clicks his tongue disapprovingly, “Nobody ever helps me do the laundry.”_

_He walks on before chattering again, channeling his voice a little bit higher, “Oppa, what’s your next project? I don’t know yet honestly, its spring so probably I’ll do some warm love song to fit the mood. I went to karaoke the other day and sang Sing the Spring by 40, my friends loved it tough but hey,” Seokmin winks, “Who knows?”_

Jun smiles, “He is kind of cute.”

“I know right.”

_“Thanks for tuning in to my channel this fine morning! All 1.300 of you!” He moves the camera closer this time, “All 1.302 of you, 2 more people, wel~ come~” Seokmin singsongs playfully, “It’s too early for your aegyo Dokyeom-ah! What do you mean it’s too early? It’s 11 AM already!” He shakes his head, “You should be complaining if I do it in the middle of my usual gaming live at 9 PM on Wednesday!”_

_He laughs after reading some more comments, “Aren’t you embarrassed doing that alone in public? Haha kind of? I mean you can probably see people staring at me throughout the way because of the camera but I am with you guys aren’t I? I am not exactly alone,” His sunny grin is blinding. Seokmin looks around suddenly, “But now that you guys mentioned it it’s a lot more embarrassing.”_

“Why are you doing watching his vlog in the middle of a lecture anyway?”

“You said it before, he is cute, “Soonyoung shrugs, “It’s better to watch a cutie talking about his day than listening to Professor Kim soft, monotone voice right?”

_“Why are you getting your morning coffee this late Dokyeom-ah? I woke up late today is why; thank God I don’t have classes today. I am still going to go to campus though, boyfriend made me promised to bring his coffee earlier and I wasn’t awake enough to refuse him,” Seokmin stretches his arm again so the camera captures him down to his knees, black hat and blue stripped shirt, “I am wearing hat because my hair is super messy but you are seeing Dokyeom in all his college student glory right now! What do you think of my fashion?”_

_The hightone reappears again, “You look so cool oppa! Like a business major student! Ah really? I am majoring in engineering tough. Guess I should never turn on the camera when I am three hours away from a deadline huh,” He chuckles, “And no username fnvl804, I will not tell you exactly what and where I am studying right now. That’s personal.”_

_“Someone is calling me,” He rummages around his pocket before fishing out a phone. Seokmin happily shows the screen to the camera, “It’s Seungkwan!”_

“I thought you are already in a long term relationship right now.”

“I am and I love him a lot,” Soonyoung sighs, “Just because I watch an attractive person’s adorable rambling on the internet doesn’t mean I will stray from my real life boyfriend Junhui.”

“Hey, I am just saying.”

_“I am doing a live Seungkwanie,” Seokmin speaks directly to the microphone before tapping something “You are on loudspeaker now.”_

_“Hyung~” He smiles at the younger’s whine, “Hello everyone, I am Seungkwan! I do a lot of song cover collaborations with Dokyeomie hyung~”_

_“Everyone please say hello to my handsome dongsaeng,” his smile widens when Seungkwan’s laugh booms through the speaker, “He has great vocal too, ten out of ten would recommend!”_

_“I will still tell Hoshi hyung you are skipping your morning class you know,” Seokmin pulls his best offended face and mouthed ‘betrayer’ straight to the camera, “He made me promise last week!”_

_“I am not skipping class Seungkwanie~”_

_“But Hyung~ you shouldn’t lie to your viewer!”_

_Seokmin laughs, “Why are you calling me?”_

_“I heard you guys are going to try that new waffles place this afternoon. Let me tag along!”_

_“But it’s a date.”_

_“You had way too many dates with Hoshi hyung! Hansollie won’t accompany me there ahh”_

_“Fine,” He sighs dejectedly, “You win.”_

_“You are the best Seokmin hyung! Bye bye~”_

“That Seungkwan guy sounds awesome actually.“

“Go google BooDiva,” Soonyoung snorts when Jun gives him a questioning look, “He made a bad decision, don’t ask.”

_“Name reveal and suddenly there are a lot of questions about my boyfriend,” Seokmin half smiles when he reads through the moving comment section, “I ship you guys! Same girl, I ship us too.”_

_“You talk about him way too often Dokyeom-ah,” He smirks, “You would too if your boyfriend is as cute as mine.”_

_He takes a deep breath, “Yes I am really dating him and no, he is not Japanese, Hoshi is just my nickname for him, and I don’t think he is willing to show up on my videos,” He pouts unhappily, “Of course I am very proud of him! Hoshi is the one who constantly refuses to appear on my works, it’s not me who says no. Go tell him to show his face here everyone!”_

“Oh no.”

Jun turns his head and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“My boyfriend is going to be super annoying later.”

_“Aren’t your tired of holding the camera for so long Dokyeom-ah? Not really, I have strong arms. Too bad I can’t say the same for my lips, it’s all chapped,” He licks his lips slowly before throwing a cheeky grin to the camera, “Or maybe that’s just because I kiss a little bit too often these days.”_

Jun cracks up, “I like him!”

“Of course you do. Nobody can resist him eventually.”

_“I am here already. Thanks for playing with me everyone; it was really fun,” He turns around to show the café sign before waving slowly, “Dokyeom’s pick of the week is Half Joking Half Serious by Sugarbowl! It has been very dusty lately, please wear a mask and stay safe okay. I’ll see you next time!”_

The screen goes black. Soonyoung closes the window before slamming the screen shut, “We should at least listen to his lecture a little bit.”

“Nah, I’d rather read it all later,” Jun takes off his earphones, “You never really tell me about your boyfriend Soonyoung.”

“I never did that?”

“Not even his name.”

“His name is Seokmin,” Soonyoung glances at the front of the class just when the professor finishes his lecture. He rolls the earphones before slipping it inside the blue bag laid next to his laptop, “A mechanical engineering major.”

The notification pops up from his vibrating phone.

_Bought your coffee you sleepyhead_

He sent a picture of two cups on the table; his fingers making a v sign so close to the camera and almost covered them completely.

“That’s him?” Jun peers closer on his phone, randomly jabbing and trying to click at the display picture on the chatroom, “Can’t see his face.”

“Why do you want to see my boyfriend’s face?” Soonyoung stretches his hand away from the other, “Stop it!”

“You never really showed him to anyone Soonyoung, I am curious.”

_That’s rich coming from someone who slept through the morning_

_And I saw your class skipping confession_

“He is pretty popular these days. I don’t want the attention.”

“And?” Junhui answers mockingly, ”Which campus hotshot you are currently dating? I am pretty sure I am friend with a lot of them.”

The brunet chuckles at his friend cocky statement. He tucks in his laptop before zipping the bag close and slings it on his back. He stands up and makes his way to the door, Jun is tailing close right behind him, “Are you going to follow me until I show you who he is?”

“Yep,” Jun nods earnestly, “Also we do have the same class again after this.”

_You have to show your face on my videos now_

_Gotta tell the world how much I love you_

_[Seokku sent a sticker]_

Soonyoung grins at the cheese, “You would be pleasantly surprised.”

Jun shrugs and walks a little faster to match him. They are in the middle of hallway when someone stops them abruptly,

“Caught you!”

Seokmin shoves the cup to the older before breathes out again, “I thought you had a class on the third floor this morning, I ran here!”

“I sent you my new schedule two days ago and told you on where this morning,” Soonyoung laughs when the other is wheezing out of breath, “Why were you running anyway?”

“Just remembered I have to meet Mingyu for a project at 12 fifteen minutes ago,” He looks up and smiles at the other, “Hello Soonyoung’s friend, name’s Seokmin!”

Jun smiles back awkwardly, “Hello.”

“You forgot your charger and I put your clothes on laundry earlier. I will take this back on your room tonight,” Seokmin rummages around his back pocket before taking out a key and hands it to Soonyoung, “Bye!”

“Well, you met my boyfriend.”

Jun watches the black haired guy running away hurriedly, “You are wearing his clothes right now.”

“Yep.”

“I still don’t understand why you are hiding the fact you are dating freaking Dokyeom from everyone,” He looks disapprovingly to Soonyoung, “If I were you I’d make sure everyone knows he is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are much loved and appreciated ♡


	9. Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His beautiful golden eyes begged him to believe that everything would be okay. Seokmin should have run.  
> Universe: Vampire AU; (alternate jobs) Doctors AU  
> Warning: i change Scribbles' rating for this chapter; delusion, blood play, medical procedure (IV)  
> Prompts: #1 “I don’t think I’ve ever met anybody so charmingly deluded.” , #2 We ordered next to each other, and got each other’s order. 
> 
> This one had been stuck in my draft for way too long lol  
> Anyone willing to write Jeongcheol side story for this? I want to read dom!han so badly rn :"

Seokmin stared at the tosca tumblr in front of him in confusion. He remembered ordering the strongest coffee they could made to the painfully pale new waiter earlier, getting a frown and a weird look, and was sent this unusual bottle instead. 

He actually agreed with that weird look he got because he was sure himself he was the only one who ordered black coffee at four in the morning. Seokmin was also sure no one but him was desperate enough to go and order something at this 24 hours cafe at four in the morning before he decided to go earlier, but then the presence of someone else sitting next to his table proved him wrong.

There were only two of them at the place, how the hell the waiter managed to mess up their order?

Seokmin looked to side and watched the other customer carefully. He face looked pale, and it was not from his light complexion either, he looked unhealthy. There was a sudden urge inside of him that made him want to come closer and peek at his conjunctiva, just to make sure the stranger was not anemic or something. He muttered a silent what when the thought finally came in contact with his common sense.

Apparently, not sleeping properly for over thirty hours straight did strange things to his rationality. Good to know.

The black haired man also stared in confusion at the steaming white cup in front of him, making Seokmin even sure on his suspicion of their mixed order, before reached out for the cup. He grabbed it with his bare hand; the cup, not the handle, and something told Seokmin that one should not do that especially when he was sitting on the next table and he could see the puff of steam coming out of the other’s cup telling him how hot the coffee inside is. He was waiting for the other customer to drop the cup in surprise, and maybe let out a few curse words in the process, but the other just calmly brought it close to his face and  _sniffed_ before put it back on the table and stared again, as if he stared harder the second time the coffee would immediately change to his original order.

What a very strange customer.

Seokmin was about to call out to him when he suddenly raised his cup again and took a sip. His face scrunched up instantly before he whined childishly, “Bitter!”

Seokmin almost scoffed out loud. Of course the coffee would be bitter; it was probably darker than any coffee the other ever drunk before. It was the only reason he frequent to this quirky place, who would come to a cafe called  _Bloodshot?_ Come on. But the waiters there didn’t ask question whenever he came at ungodly hours in the morning, nor when he asked for a coffee probably dark enough to wake the dead. They just silently noted his order and delivered. 

Today was one of those days where Seokmin had a full night shift so he had to write morning report properly, and to stay awake and walked back to the hospital before he handed it to his beloved senior Yoon Jeonghan. He fell asleep at the table once and the older roasted him in front of his mates for an hour straight. Just like the other, he was not a fan of bitter drink either but he would rather torture his heart when the time came than being in that position ever again.

Seokmin drew the tumblr closer and tried to shake it slowly, whatever inside felt  _thick_. Guess he had to call the waiter and asked for a change now; he couldn’t simply exchange the glass anymore. He flipped the cap open and tried to peek but everything was too dark to see, that until the smell hit him hard. 

The distinctive metallic scent of blood.

He knew that smell, hyper aware of it even. With his gruesome shift earlier, he could recognize that particular stench anywhere for at least 24 hours no matter how barely there it was. Seokmin put the bottle down harshly and jerked his hand away. He stared at it in horror; it was blood, in a bottle. It was meant to be drunk. Who the hell ordered  _blood_ to drink? 

Seokmin was ready to scream and run when someone just appeared next to him. There was a strange sense on cold that came along, making the hair on his nape stand on end. He looked up slowly to see the other customer was standing there, “Excuse me,” He smiled politely, showing just little bit of his white teeth, and Seokmin awkwardly smiled back, “I think Wonwoo misplaced our order.”

He held the cup in his hand; fingers wrapped around the white porcelain, and stared at Seokmin. He frowned when the other stayed silent, “Can I take mine back now?”

Seokmin said nothing when he grabbed the tumblr and stretched his hands. The black haired man leaned down to put his coffee on the table before he reached out to Seokmin stiff hand, he froze, “What are you?”

“Uh-” He stammered, what was he supposed to answer to that question? ”I am-” Seokmin shook his head slowly before he tried again, whimpering quietly now, “An ER doctor?”

The other blinked owlishly at the gibberish answer before he grabbed Seokmin stretched out hand and forcefully lowered it; the owner was too shocked to resist the rough treatment. He shifted closer and nuzzled his nose to the other’s neck and inhaled deeply, “It’s been a while,” the pulsating vessel felt so nice, so  _alive_ , “What’s your name?”

Seokmin felt the other’s cold lips on his skin and he couldn’t move, he was too terrified to move. He didn’t even dare to flinch when the other withdrew, or when his hand rested where his lips were, coaxing him to look up a little bit more, “I am asking you about your name boy.”

He had unique eyes, the color of molten gold, and Seokmin was slowly drawn to them. He felt his lips moved, forming familiar words without his consent, “Lee Seokmin”

“That’s a very nice name, Lee Seokmin,” The way the other said his name sent shiver down his spine. He leaned closer, almost nose to nose now, and Seokmin was lost in amber once again, “I am Soonyoung,” Those pales lips curled slightly, “Say my name.”

His voice sounded unrecognizable to his own ears, as if Seokmin was hearing someone next to him speaking and accidentally their voice were a bit similar. It was weird, “Soonyoung.”

The hand moved upward, barely able to fully cover his cheek. Soonyoung gently brushed his thumb over his lips, “Good boy.”

Seokmin didn’t even know what was happening anymore. He saw his own hands pushing the table, saw the slight mud covering the end of his grey running shoes for a moment before he stand up, and the color of the other hair as he was walking to follow him to the door. He could feel every movement too, but it didn’t feel right. As if his body didn’t really belong to him, like it was the first time Seokmin controlled his own body and someone else was telling him what to do, tugging on every phantom strings tied to his limbs.

The last thing Seokmin remembered was Wonwoo grinning at him behind the dimmed counter, a pair of sharp fangs poking on the bottom of his pale lips.

\-----

_“Breathe.”_

_Seokmin inhaled sharply, feeling the weight on his chest moved when he let the air out._

_Every part of his being was **screaming** for him to run as far as possible from this dangerous creature sitting comfortably on his lap, playfully nipping on his neck._

_He didn’t even remember how he got into this. Soonyoung’s soft black hair, unique amber eyes, and milky white skin, even the cute way he smiled suggested how weak he might be. The fingers loosely wrapped around his wrist when he opened his bedroom earlier did too._

_The way he backed him against the bedside table as soon as the door was open however, painfully bruising his thighs before peeling his shirt off with inhuman speed, told otherwise._

_Seokmin bounced against the mattress when the other pushed him down. The pillow was awkwardly trapped behind his hip. He tried to move back when Soonyoung clicked his tongue disapprovingly._

_He froze._

_There was a cute pout playing on his plush lips and Seokmin simply couldn’t look away._

_“Will you be good for me?”_

_Seokmin could only gaped when he grabbed  him by the shoulder right after and pushed his torso down his own bed before crawling over his thighs and trapping him down like a wiling prey with his entire body. The shock was quickly forgotten when Soonyoung finally settled on his lap before slowly unbuttoning and untucking his shirt from the rim of his jeans, all while still having that pout playing on his lips._

_“Answer carefully.” The older leaned down on his stretched palms._

_His eyes involuntarily went down the fair skin, settling on his pale and delicate looking neck. Seokmin nodded dumbly. He could see Soonyoung’s lips curved to a pleased smile._

_Seokmin tentatively reached out and planted his hand on the other bare hip, feeling sharp hip bone poking from beneath his pale skin. He suddenly put his hand over; small and barely able to fully cover the younger’s long fingers. Soonyoung guided his left hand and rested it on his right cheek, leaning close as he breathed out, pretty lashes fluttering closed, “You are just **so warm** Seokmin.”_

_His mouth went dry when the black haired man was looking at him his alluring eyes, clouded with obvious thirst. His other hand went down slowly, tracing the vessel visible on the skin with his fingertips. Soft, barely touching, and left goosebumps behind. Soonyoung wrapped his fingers around his neck, sharp nails scratching just enough to left impression of what could happen if Seokmin resisted, before murmuring,_

_“I don’t think I’ve ever met anybody so charmingly deluded like you before.”_

\-----

“When I said I want to see your face in the hospital first thing in the morning Seokmin,” The one lying on the bed opened his eyes tiredly to see someone was standing right next to him, “I didn’t mean it like this.”

“Does this mean I get one free day from my shift hyung?” Seokmin smiled when Jeonghan shot him an annoyed look.

“We are short staffed enough as it is,” There was a sudden weight on his stomach. The older had carelessly put a metal tray on it before turning around to hang a blood bag on his left side.

Seokmin covered his eyes with the back of his hand; the sunlight shyly peeking from the pastel colored curtain was bothering him. He mumbled, “Sorry.”

Jeonghan covered the other hand with his own, scrunching his forehead when he felt how cold it was. He carefully flipped his palm and frowned when he saw the pale skin, “What the hell did you do Seokmin?”

“I can’t remember.”

The older sighed before tearing the gloves package.

“I need to stab you.”

The sound of latex glove snapping against the skin was familiar to Seokmin but he was never this hyperaware to it before. The plastic wrapping rustled loudly when Jeonghan took out the tubing. He could see the older carefully ran the rolling valve before stabbing the IV bag and filled it up.

“Raise your hand.”

Seokmin winced when Jeonghan fastened the tourniquet mercilessly. He rarely needed IV and thing like this was a nice reminder on how gentle he should be when handling his own patients. The older tore the alcohol swab and left it opened on the tray. He traced the blue on the back of his palm carefully, lips pursing in concentration, “I can’t feel anything.”

_“I can feel your steady heartbeats.”_

_His kissed the pulse on his neck once before retreating. The way he tilted his head and smiled sweetly at him after took Seokmin’s breath away. Their fingers were still interlaced together when he brought it close to his face._

_“Aren’t you scared of me?”_

“Open your fist.”

Jeonghan flexed his fingers before tracing the veins again. He swabbed the skin before reaching out for the catheter and placed them accordingly, “It’s been a while since I have to do this on my own. It might hurt a little.”

_“Did it hurt?”_

_Seokmin could feel every millimeter of his lips on his finger when he spoke. Watching the way he let his blood went down slowly to the base of his finger before oh so eagerly lapping it up._

_He could feel his heart beat faster for all the wrong reasons._

_All he could think about before was how soft his lips felt around his finger. Soonyoung didn’t even try to hide it or anything, he sneered, letting Seokmin see the moment that fang tore the skin. As if the reflex was gone, he didn’t jerk back from the pain. Or maybe the pain was not even that noticeable in the first place._

_It was wrong. He shouldn’t enjoy it this much._

_He should have run._

_“No.”_

The pure relief that filled Jeonghan’s face when he saw blood filling the small chamber only lasted for a second before his expression turned neutral again. Seokmin knew the older probably hadn’t done this again in years yet here he was, personally taking care of him.

It was touching, in the weirdest way possible.

The gloves still felt weird running lightly on his skin, plastering band aid over the open wound. Jeonghan turned to the side and started counting the IV drip, “Does this mean you can’t tell me anything about that ugly bruise on your neck?”

_Overwhelming couldn’t even cover what he was._

_The way he manhandled him, tight grip easily immobilized his hands above his head. How his naked skin, soft with such unsettling warmth underneath, felt against his own. The way his eyes changed the moment he got a taste of his blood, alluring molten gold quickly filled with pure predatory lust. Lips that kissed his neck over and over before his teeth broke the skin and bleed him dry._

_The metallic taste his kiss left behind on his tongue._

_Overwhelming was definitely an understatement._

_The last thing Seokmin saw was him, tracing red that dripped slowly from his bloodied lips with his fingertips._

_“How loveable.”_

“It hurts.”

His hand instinctively trying to bat Jeonghan’s poking finger away, “It is closing pretty nicely to me.”

“It still hurts hyung.”

“Tell me its story and I will write you something for that.”

“You do realize that I can do that myself right?” Seokmin laughed. 

“I might have an idea of what happened,” Jeonghan pulled his hand; “You are an RH- O right? He will definitely come back.”

“Who is he? Why does it have something to do with my blood type?”

“You came with unexplainable blood loss and your neck has fresh wound looking like someone mauled it badly with their teeth last night. What’s the first ridiculous idea that comes to your head Seokmin?”

The younger scoffed, “No way.”

Jeonghan traced his inner forearm lightly, letting the other feel the deliberate small cuts marring his fingertips. “I promise you will remember the second time,” He chuckled when Seokmin’s eyes widened in surprise, “And you need to train him about meal time too eventually,”

_“Say my name Seokmin.”_

“He likes you and I don’t think he will let you go,” Jeonghan took the metal tray before walking away from the other, “Think of it as getting a new needy puppy that adores you a lot or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is ♡


	10. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has to be a better way to say I love you than just blurting it out to a totally unsuspecting and confused stranger frozen at his front door right?  
> Universe: Neighbor AU; Alternate jobs (Musical Actor / Choreographer)  
> Prompt: “You live in the apartment above me and everyday I can hear you singing in the shower but you’re really good and it makes my day” AU
> 
> Slight cheolsoo warning??? Also i found the prompt months ago on tumblr and it just screamed Seoksoon to me..  
> I put Scribbles on finish cause uni hurts :')
> 
> (still very active active on twt tho @dokidokiseokmin)

“I love you!”

He stops walking abruptly; his mouth is hanging open slightly when he turns his head to the side to gape, “Pardon me?”

The first thing popping up in Soonyoung’s head is: _wow, what a hottie_

Second thing is: _gosh, it’s cold out here_

There has to be a better way to say I love you than just blurting it out to a totally unsuspecting and confused stranger frozen at his front door, all while still wearing his favorite ratty white tank top and old pajama pants with faded cartoonish hamster pattern printed on them.

Soonyoung looks down and _oh_ , his thighs look really nice with that all black jogging pants on.

It’s 6.01 am. Nobody is supposed to look _that_ hot at six in the morning. This is not fair.

Soonyoung tries to look at his neighbor right in the eyes again, grins nonchalantly and almost immediately feels how miserably failing he is at it.

It all started when he moved in to this apartment three months ago. Between trying to move two heavy boxes at once just to prove a point to Wonwoo that he _could do it_ and trying not to break his spine in the process, the warning his new landlord trying to tell him didn’t seem to matter that much.

‘Your neighbor upstairs likes to sing at ungodly hours in the morning’ he said. Joshua had no idea what kind of things _his_ voice does to Soonyoung’s brain.

He remembered being woken up by a loud voice singing a boygroup song the first day he slept in his new apartment. Soonyoung was grappling around in the dark for his alarm before punching the button to illuminate the clock. 6 am. What kind of weirdo is awake at _six_ in the morning?

The pillow immediately resided on his face in his desperate attempt to block the sound. He remembered he could have had three more hours to sleep before he had to wake up and go teach choreography to snotty kids trying to laze their way to debut at the company. He was too tired to be mad.

Two minutes into it, the repetitive screams of _Mansae_ didn’t sound as annoying anymore. His new neighbor does have a decent voice.

Soonyoung is still blaming all of his uncoordinated moves and pain from bumping into things too often that day on his new neighbor though. Who cares Wonwoo already told him that it just how he usually is over their rushed lunch together.

Three days and some gruesome sleeping over at the company dorm later, he came home at dawn and ready to sleep for days. Soonyoung was sitting next to his kitchen table with half opened jajangmyeon spread in front of him, stabbing his chopsticks around gloomily while regretting life choices on why he decided to be a choreographer three years ago. His voice resonated down again, a couple minutes past 6 am. The way he cheerfully singing about how beautiful everything was sure lifted up Soonyoung’s horrible mood that morning. He could almost picture his neighbor dancing around happily with white towel tied around his waist, straight out of his morning shower with wet black hair weirdly stuck on top of his head.

Thinking about his faceless neighbor in nothing but _a damn towel_ should’ve been a clue about how bad he got it but he thought it was just his sleep deprived brain talking.

So it continued like that, a certain resident upstairs singing so early in the morning and his biological alarm gradually adapting itself to the tunes. Days came when he just woke up to a soft song, Soonyong laying on his bed and trying to put his scattered consciousness together back again with a small smile on his face as he listening to him singing about warm spring days and love stories.

He sang about heartbreaks too sometimes, with his gentle voice that pierced a thousand hurts on Soonyoung’s heart, leaving him with an unexplainable ache that lasted through breakfast. Soonyoung remembered the very first it happened, remembered how he unconsciously sat down with knees sticking close to his chest and wrapped his soft blanket around himself as he listened that morning, wondering what kind of pain his neighbor had gone through to be able to sing those sad melodies so sincerely.

It comes to the point where whatever his upstairs neighbor sang in the morning left a strong mark that affected Soonyoung for the rest of his day. To the point where Soonyoung starts to imagine how he is like, does he have a handsome face to match that heavenly voice? Does his obviously made-from-scratch breakfast taste as good as how the smells sometimes seeping through to his room? Is he as nice and sweet as his adorable laugh suggests?

Soonyoung simple fascination quietly turns into a borderline obsession and it scares him.

Woonwo has the answer obviously, or at least he thought so. His friend just snorted and told him to knock right on the neighbor’s door before very condescendingly said that he had a crush when he finished the story. That didn’t stop Soonyoung from asking about the same problem several times more but he was not exactly happy about all of the answers.

He is a very busy twenty five years old man for heaven’s sake; he doesn’t have time to do something like _a_ _crush._ It’s just his new unhealthy obsession that he has to fix.

Jisoo was his second choice; it was only natural that the man who failed to warn him about his neighbor was the one to blame.

Furiously knocking his door at four in the morning was probably a mistake tough. He was high on sugar after particular late night overtime and he needed to solve this problem real soon. Someone who was definitely not Jisoo opened the door for him. He has messy black hair and cute droopy eyes and voice deep enough to make Soonyoung immediately wanted to congratulate Jisoo for his catch. Seungcheol ushered him inside and passed out again on the couch before his landlord stumbled sleepily and sat next to him.

Jisoo told him about his neighbor’s name and his morning run habit and smiled knowingly with that thin pink lips of his when Soonyoung ranted about how Seokmin’s voice made him felt _feelings_. Seungcheol did pop up again to say something to him, voice so rough with sleep, “Just knock on his door, smack your lips on his and tell him you want him so badly it hurts,” He yawned before continued, “That worked on Jisoo.” 

That slap on his thigh was loud but Seungcheol’s unhappy scream was louder. They were clearly being too noisy at four in the morning. Jisoo was trying to hold Seungcheol angry retaliation hits down when he told Soonyoung to go home, “Try to catch him on his way back tomorrow morning. Play it right okay.”

Soonyoung is not entirely sure what ‘play it right’ really is but he is still going stop his neighbor from his morning run and talk to him anyway. Tomorrow morning doesn’t seem like it is early enough, which brings him back to his current condition.

He runs his hand on his temple lightly, trying to wipe the dripping sweat off his forehead. It messes his bangs a little.

 _Seokmin_ rudely creates that black atrocity on top of his head. Soonyoung better get used to calling him by his name if he is going to confront his painfully good-looking neighbor.

Nobody is supposed to look that hot with messy and wet bangs. This is not fair.

He raised an eyebrow at the frozen still Soonyoung, “Can you repeat what you just said please?”

He talks just like how he sings. Wonderful.

“I uh-“ There is a voice inside that suspiciously sounds like Wonwoo telling him to shut up and think this through but of course he doesn’t listen, “Love you?”

Seokmin looks so bewildered it’s almost comical, “Okay?”

Soonyoung sighs. It feels like he already lost any sort of control of what is going to left his mouth anyway, might as well goes all out about it, “You look way too hot to be real Seokmin.”

He laughs lightly; those happy and breathless soft noises that send warm tingles down Soonyoung’s spine. He blushes too, faint red that spreads slowly on his gorgeous cheekbones, “Thank you?”

His neighbor sounds so unsure and Soonyoung wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his day convincing him of that fact, repeatedly if that is what it takes.

This is where the problem lies; he is too invested in Seokmin, and when Soonyoung finds out that the real thing meets all his expectations and more, he is left speechless. He can only stare in silent at his neighbor now, noticing every little detail like that small beauty mark on his left cheek or the way his plush bottom lip unconsciously forming a frown as the owner stares back at Soonyoung in confusion.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Nobody is supposed to be nice, hot, and also has fantastic voice all at the same time. This is _really_ not fair.

“No.”

Soonyoung laughs when the other immediately gives him a concerned look after what he said. He _is_ not okay; he spent what felt like hours earlier of just laying wide awake on his bed, muttering under his breath and contemplating all of his choices and stressing about how he should question his neighbor. There is a certain thing that keeps on popping up in his head about the alternative to his so called unhealthy obsession, a certain thing called love, which doesn’t make sense at all. He doesn’t even know how Seokmin looks until ten minutes ago.

That doesn’t explain why he was babbling stupid confession right at Seokmin’s face at six in the morning though.

“Has anyone ever told you before that your voice is good enough to make people want to see you in person?”

“Several times actually,” Seokmin rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Might have something to do with the fact that I am a musical actor though.”

So he is an actor too besides being Soonyoung’s ridiculously attractive neighbor. That’s sexy.

“You are really gifted.”

“Thank you,” The slight confusion still hasn’t left his eyes completely but his neighbor is polite enough to answer his continuous outbursts, “Are you a fan?”

“I don’t even know you are an actor before you told me.”

Seokmin laughs, genuine and really loud. Soonyoung is taken aback by how happy it sounds, “Is there any reason why you suddenly chose to stop and confess your undying love for someone you barely know,” He looks up a little bit to see his room number. Soonyoung can see the sweat on his jaw slowly rolls down his gorgeous tan neck, “Neighbor?”

Soonyoung finds out that it’s kind of hard to say anything smart when blood is rushing so hard to his face, “Voice.”

He tilts his head a little bit. It’s adorable, “My voice?”

“Yeah,” The choreographer takes a deep breath and rubs his cold left arm nervously, “I can hear you singing at weird hour from my room every morning.”

It takes him so little time to change his expression completely, “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I really love it.”

That pretty smile again, “I don’t know how did you get my name but I suppose you should return the favor and tell me yours?”

“Soonyoung,” He hesitates for a moment, “My family name is Kwon if you need to know too.”

Seokmin looks down and snickers when he sees his hamster pattern pajamas pants, “Do you want to see me that badly Soonyoung?”

Snicker is not supposed to be cute yet it sure sounds cute to Soonyoung and he definitely has his heart stolen.

Soonyoung don’t even remember why he changed his clothes in the first place, much less on why he decided to put on the most ridiculous pair of pajama bottom he owns. It felt like his body just went autopilot really; dropped the duffel bag he usually brought to work, changed to sleeping attire, and laid on the bed and stayed wide awake until the digital clock on his phone turned six. It might have something to do with how his head was filled with _he has a name and his name is Seokmin, Seokmin Seokmin Seokmin Seokmin--, “_ I do.”

“There has to be a better way to do that than this,” He gestures the space between them lightly with his left hand. Soonyoung has to hold himself from grabbing and pulling him closer, feeling that firm chest flushed against his, “Right?”

“You tell me,” Soonyoung leans to the side on the door frame.  He can see Seokmin is following his every move, sharp eyes slowly going down the line of his body. Maybe, just maybe, this attraction he feels is not as one sided as he thought it was, “I just want to know who is the one that has voice good enough to make me want to cry before breakfast.”

It takes Soonyoung an awful amount of stress, tons of Wonwoo’s judgmental advices, and a whole lot more embarrassing outbursts just to make him realize that he is simply attracted to Seokmin.

Not to mention freezing his naked arms off in the middle of hallway just to catch the guy and talk to him.

This is going to end up really good or really bad for Soonyoung and he still can’t tell which.

Seokmin snickers again, “You know, I still feel kind of bad for waking you up at ‘weird hour’ every morning,” Seokmin is making quotation marks with his fingers and grinning back when he sees Soonyoung grins, “I am making pancake today, how about you come over and tell me where did you find that pajama of yours over breakfast?”

“It better tastes delicious considering you are asking me to do something before seven Seokmin.”

“I’ve been told so before but,” That teasing smirk is _dangerous_ , “You have to come over and try so you can tell yourself don’t you think?”

As Soonyoung follows his neighbor closely, feeling the warmth emanating gently from his broad back, he keeps on thinking about the way Seokmin’s eyes curls prettily at the corner when he laughs. Maybe being together with him won’t be that hard, Soonyoung doesn’t really mind spending time with someone who speaks so kindly, someone who can take his stupid outbursts upfront and easily reply it back, someone whose voice he knows can make him crumble in seconds.

Maybe ‘I love you’ isn’t all that wrong after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need visual for this, watch Seokmin teaser for Don't Wanna Cry era  
> Leave a feedback♡


End file.
